Le Monstre de Konoha
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Et si Naruto devenait comme Gaara, un monstre assoiffé de sang croyant que le démon scellé à l'intérieur de lui était sa mère. Bad!Manipulative!Naruto Fem!Manipulative!Kyubi


Le Monstre de Konoha

Genre : Horreur, Drame, One-Shot

Description : Et si Naruto devenait comme Gaara, un monstre assoiffé de sang croyant que le démon scellé à l'intérieur de lui était sa mère.

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _« Monstre »_

 _« Démon »_

 _« Meurtrier »_

Depuis tout petit, ces insultes me guettaient sans cesse. J'essayais de cacher ma douleur en souriant au monde comme un idiot, insouciant. Pourtant lorsque trois villageois ivres m'avaient attaqué dans mon propre appartement, j'avais perdu toute cette indulgence et l'acceptation que je cherchais tant pour ce village. Je cherchais l'amour, l'intégration et le respect, mais ce que j'avais reçu m'avait laissé vidé et cassé.

Le jour ou le village était allé trop loin avec moi était le jour où j'étais devenus ce que je devais être, un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Après plusieurs tortures, de passages à tabac et d'autres agressions glauques, je m'étais retrouvé dans cet égout ou j'avais vue pour la première fois ma mère.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle m'avait offert son chakra rouge qui était si obscur et obscène, je pouvais qu'accepter ce pouvoir qui me rendait si fort. Le lieu où j'avais pour la première fois rencontré ma mère, une belle femme rousse. Elle avait cet air de ruse et de haine qui me rendait si fort. Ses oreilles de renards et ses yeux en fente me faisaient croire que j'étais comme elle. Un monstre voulant seulement la mort et la désolation.

C'était la première fois qu'on me donnait un cadeau si puissant et protecteur. Donc quand ma mère m'avait supplié de tuer tous ceux qui me traitaient de monstre, je pouvais que lui accorder cette demande. Après tout, j'étais un monstre, un démon ou encore un meurtrier. C'était dans ma nature et ma mère, ma seule famille aimait ce que je faisais à ces humains faibles et vulnérables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiko avait peur. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle pensait à ses parents, ses amis et son petit ami. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience et de mourir certainement.

Elle était stupide d'avoir travaillé jusqu'à si tard. Maintenant, elle devait courir pour sa survie. Une chose était sûre, si elle parvenait à s'en sortir de cela, elle démissionnerait de son boulot de nuit et elle annoncerait aussi la bonne nouvelle à son petit ami qui était un instructeur de l'académie shinobi. Elle savait que l'homme serait tellement content de savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Après tout Iruka était un orphelin à cause du Kyubi et savoir qu'il allait avoir un enfant le rendrait si heureux.

Son regard devenait triste. Elle voulait tant le serrer dans ses bras, lui sourire avec amour, s'endormir dans ses bras.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'elle aperçut plusieurs flous rouges apparaitre de nulle part et arriver à une vitesse inhumaine vers elle. Se tournant vers la seule zone où elle pouvait s'échapper de sa mort certaine. Elle courait ainsi vers une ruelle sombre.

Pendant toute sa course, son cœur devenait de plus en plus lourd. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer lentement, mais avant qu'elle fermât ses yeux, elle vit un garçon habillé dans une atroce combinaison orange. Celui-ci avait planté un couteau à l'emplacement de son cœur. Elle reconnut rapidement l'enfant. C'était l'élève favori d'Iruka, Naruto Uzumaki. Un enfant qu'elle avait rencontré plusieurs fois et tout ce qu'elle avait vu était un enfant ressemblant à Iruka. Elle dit avec douleur à peine caché.

« Comment ? »

Le garçon sourit avec folie avant de répondre.

« Genjutsu ! »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard de trahison avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans son propre sang. Les yeux fermés, elle demanda une dernière fois.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune enfant de dix ans sourit cruellement avant de sortir les seuls mots qui firent frémir la femme mourante.

« Je suis un monstre et un monstre tue pour vivre. »

C'était ça. Le Naruto qu'elle connaissait n'était qu'une façade, une illusion qui n'avait jamais existé. Le véritable Naruto n'était qu'un monstre rusé et effroyablement cruel. Ses pensées furent arrêtées quand le jeune blondinet écrasa son talon contre le crâne d'Aiko, le faisant explosé en morceaux.

Sur ce, l'enfant rigola comme un fou.

« HAHAHAHA »

 **« Continue comme ça, mon Naru-chan. Tu es sur le même chemin que ta mère. Je suis si fière de toi »**

Le jeune Naruto s'en délecta dans ses mots. Il était content d'avoir fait plaisir à sa mère. C'était pour cela que son sourire cruel s'agrandit en voyant le corps d'Aiko. Il avait une magnifique idée pour rendre encore plus fière sa mère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka Umino était inquiet pour sa petite amie. Elle n'était pas rentrée depuis hier soir et il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis. Il savait que c'était une femme responsable, mais il voulait tant la voir pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il souffla de dépit avant d'aller vers sa salle de classe. Il demanderait à ses parents lorsqu'il aurait terminé son travail.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de sa classe, il ressentit soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela se manifestait maintenant, mais il avait de ce fait de plus en plus peur pour la disparition d'Aiko. Poussant encore une fois loin ses mauvaises pensées, il entra dans sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'un saut de sang tomba sur tout son corps, il ne pouvait que frémir dans l'horreur. Regardant autour il pouvait que tomber à genoux et haleter dans la douleur. Ce qu'il vit le glaça jusqu'au sang. Les larmes tombaient sans qu'il le remarquât. Avec un dernier cri désespéré, il perdit rapidement conscience.

Quand un escadron d'Anbu arriva avec le Sandaime en remorque, ils ne pouvaient que vomir leur tripes en voyant le spectacle en face d'eux.

Plusieurs membres d'un corps humain étaient attachés un peu partout dans la salle et une phrase qui était inscrite en rouge sur les murs, les fenêtres et le plafond les faisaient comprendre la situation et pourquoi le jeune instructeur s'était effondré.

Le Sandaime ne pouvait que serrer furieusement ses poings en lisant la phrase qui le rendait peiné pour Iruka.

 _Ce sang et ces membres appartiennent à Aiko Amaro_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki et Iruka Umino se tenaient devant la tombe d'Aiko. Les deux pleuraient sous la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures dans le village caché par les feuilles. Iruka avait des cernes aux yeux montrant qu'il avait peu dormi depuis la mort brutale d'Aiko. Naruto voyant son sensei et sa figure de _grand frère_ dans la douleur complète s'approcha de lui pour le conforter. Le serrant dans ses bras, il savait qu'il réchauffait le cœur refroidi d'Iruka. Celui-ci voyant le jeune garçon dans la préoccupation ne pouvait que sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Naruto. L'enfant était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant et il ferait tout pour le protéger. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents et sa petite amie. Si le jeune Uzumaki mourait, il allait certainement se suicider. Serrant à son tour Naruto il dit quelques mots à son élève favoris.

« Merci Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Entendant cet aveu le jeune blondinet ne pouvait que sourire. Il dit à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Iruka-sensei, je ferais tout pour être à tes côtés _jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »_

À ces mots Iruka ferma ses yeux avant de sourire tendrement à l'enfant. Il était peut-être dans une douleur impossible mais juste en voyant Naruto à ses côtés lui réchauffer son cœur.

« Et si nous allions manger quelques ramens. »

À ce le garçon hocha vigoureusement sa tête de haut en bas pour montrer son accord.

« Hai Sensei. J'espère qu'Aïko nous regardera de là-haut. » Dit-il en pointant son index vers le ciel ombrageux qui avait cessé de pleuvoir.

Le jeune instructeur sourit à Naruto et dit à son tour.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle nous regarde avec un grand sourire. »

Le garçon sourit avant de sortir une fleur rouge. Ressemblant à une rose.

Iruka regarda curieusement l'enfant se demandant ce qu'il allait faire avec la fleur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Naruto. »

Le garçon de dix ans hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Avant de déposer la fleur sur la tombe d'Aïko.

« Ceci est une fleur que je voulais offrir à Aiko avant sa mort, je pense qu'elle serait contente si, je la lui offre maintenant. »

Iruka sécha une larme avant de regarder vers le ciel avant de reprendre la marche vers le restaurant de ramen avec Naruto à ses côtés.

Si Iruka avait tourné son regard vers la tombe, il aurait remarqué la fleur se transformer en cendres. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il venait de se condamner.

Un monstre rusé l'avait trompé. Un meurtrier cruel s'était joué de lui et il s'en apercevrait qu'à sa mort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terminé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce One Shot. A plus tard.

Kazushi Uzumaki.


End file.
